AVENTURA EN UNA DIMENCION DIFERENTE
by dragon titanico
Summary: esta historia pasa despues del mmz4 y la derrota de akatsuki y es un zero/hinata
1. Chapter 1

-

Los personajes de naruto y megaman zero no me pertenecen son de sus respectivas compañías

-ablando-

-"pensando"-

ARRIBA EL MEGAMAN ZERO/HINATA HYUGA

UN COMIENZO DIFERENTE

Cuando la estación espacial ragnarock exploto junto con zero dentro, todos en la tierra creímos que el también fue destruido pero no fue así, esto fue lo que paso.

Nuestro héroe legendario apenas y pudo salir a tiempo de la estación pero,

La onda de energía provocada por la explosión lo lanzo a una especie de agujero negro que lo mando a otra dimensión, y esta es la historia.

Después de una horas de le legendario reploide es escupido por el agujero en una especie de bosque quedando inconciente por un rato

Algunas horas después de despierta y al ver el lugar donde se encuentra

-donde rayos estoy, esto no es el bosque de neo arcadia-pensó para si el reploide

-Ciel responde-decía intentando usar el comunicador, pero todo lo que escucho fue estática

-donde rayos estoy-grito el reploide carmesí

-este es el valle del fin-dijo una voz que parecía de una chica que es escondía entre las sombras

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntaron al unisonó los dos junto con todo lo siguiente

-mi nombre es…-

-esta bien tu primero-

-no yo primero-

-primero las damas-cedió la palabra el reploid a la chica que seguía en las sombras

-yo me llamo Hinata Hyuga, ¿Y tú?-

-Me llaman Zero- respondió con una sonrisa

-¿eres de por aquí cerca?-preguntó el joven reploide

-mi aldea esta cerca, vamos si quieres-respondió la joven saliendo de las sombras-sígueme Zero-

Zero no dijo nada solo asintió y comenzó a seguirla como si la conociera de toda la vida se preguntaba "¿por que?" pero luego decido no darle importancia

Hinata solo lo observaba, se parecía tanto a el, si a ese chico que tanto amaba y a la vez ella le rompió el corazón, y eso lo llevo a cometer una locura, la cual lo mato, a un que esa locura salvo al mundo ninja de la organización mas poderosa de mundo ninja (Akatsuki), los mismos ojos azules, el mismo cabello rubio solo que mas largo, y la misma actitud que adopto cuando ella le rompió su corazón, se parecía tanto a su Naruto.

-Y ¿Qué hace una linda chica como tu en medio de este lugar sola?- pregunto el joven reploide tratando de romper el silencio

-Yo, bueno, veras,...-trataba de hablar pero una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla

-Si no quieres no me digas- dijo Zero para tranquilizarla

Ella comenzó a relatar esto

"-Flash back-"

Naruto estaba en la plaza de konoha, sentado en una banca esperando al amor de su vida, el realmente planeaba sorprenderla con el pequeño estuche que traía en su mano, el cual habría una y otra vez

-"Hinata, quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa, se que es apresurado y que apenas llevamos un año saliendo pero no me imagino el resto de mi vida junto a nadie mas"-Naruto miro hacia el cielo-si así te lo diré Hinata-

-¿Decirme que?-pregunto Hinata tras de Naruto con los brazos cruzados

-Ha pues que te…-pero fue interrumpido por Hinata

-Naruto tenemos que hablar-ella tenia una expresión mas fría que Neji

Solo trago saliva, mientras –"lo nuestro se acabó"-pensó con justa razón pues la ultima vez que escucho esa frase Sakura lo mando al demonio por Sasuke

-Lo nuestro debe terminar-le dijo ella

El solo serró los ojos para recibir el golpe cosa que lo destrozo

-que así sea, a partir de hoy terminamos- usando toda su fuerza de voluntad se fue lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieron

-espero un día me perdones por lo que te acabó de hacer amor-dijo mirando al cielo mientras comenzaba a llorar, bajo su mirada ala banca donde esta y vio el pequeño estuche de Naruto, lo tomo, y al abrirlo se llevo una sorpresita-Naruto tu querías…-

Y sonrió amargamente

-se ve que ese chico te ama, pero no puedes esta con el y lo sabes-

-lo se papa lo se-

-pero te aclaro yo estoy en contra de tu felicidad, es por tu condición de salud-

-lo se-

-"End Flash back"-

-eso no explica por que estabas aquí Hinata, sabes que deberías hacer algo contra es habito de pensar en voz alta-

-lo siento mucho amigo Zero-

-no hay cuidado.

EL FIN

DE LA PRIMERA PARTE


	2. Chapter 2

**Defendiendo a Konoha parte 1: la primer batalla de Zero**

Continuaron caminando en silencio después del relato de Hinata, y en un momento determinado llegan al lago donde Naruto a prendió a combinar el rasengan con elemento viento y también donde fue el lugar donde ella le declarara su amor por el, esto provoca que ella de un gran suspiro.

-¿Ocurre algo Hinata?-pegunta el reploide, al notar como la tristeza y el dolor se apoderan del rostro de la chica

-No nada, solo un triste recuerdo-responde la chica, su expresión es cambiada por una sonrisa-Veamos si puedes seguirme-

La Hyuga salta ala rama de un árbol y comienza avanzar de árbol en árbol, por su parte Zero ejecuta un dash y comienza a seguirle.

-"Es muy rápido iguala mi velocidad fácilmente"-piensa la Hyuga

-"ella es mas rápida que muchos reploides que he enfrentado"-piensa el reploide carmesí  
Corriendo como si eso fuese una carrera hasta que se escuchan unas fuetes explosiones cerca del puerta norte de Konoha

-¡Eso fueron explosiones!-afirma el reploide

-Lo se ("espero estén bien todos")- murmura la chica peli azul

Ambos se dirigen rumbo ala puerta norte, mientras tanto ahí, se encuentran algunos de los ninja mas poderosos de la hoja peleando con el Shukaku, Neji, Shikamaru y Shino que se mantenían en pie, los demás estaban de misión.

-Si Naruto estuviera aquí- dijo impotente Shikamaru al ver el gran poder de la bestia

-Pero ya no esta, ahora nosotros debemos encargarnos-alzó la voz el portador del byacugan

-Cierto, es duro pero hay que admitirlo- dice Shino cabizbajo pero listo para pelear

Shino envía sus insectos y estos comienzan a comer chacra del Shukaku, mientras Shikamaru lo detiene por un unos segundos con su sombra, Neji prepara su mano de adivinación de 360 golpes y ataca impactando cada uno, para finalizar Shino prepara un

-Raiton: Rairuydan no jutsu- el enorme dragón impacta directo en el cuerpo de la bestia y genera otra gran explosión

-¿Lo vencimos? -pregunta Shino cayendo de rodillas

-eso parece- responde Shikamaru cayendo de espaldas

-A SI QUE USTEDES SON LOS INUTILES QUE DERROTARON A AKATZUKI- Grita el Shukaku levantándose con solo una rajadura en el rostro

Los ninja de la hoja son atrapados en un ataúd de arena como el que hace Gaarra pero justo cuando esta por liquidar a los chicos este es interrumpido por una raí me geri de parte de Hinata

La tremenda patada combinada con la fuerza monstruosa que aprendió de la que un día fuera Hokage impacta en la quijada del demonio mandándolo a rodar por el suelo un par de kilómetros

-Sin duda eres poderosa- musita el demonio de una cola

-Por algo soy la Hokage de la hoja ¿no?- dijo ella retirando unos mechones de caballo de su frente con su mano(al estilo Luis Miguel)

Hinata reanuda el ataque esta vez con la mano de adivinación elevada a 1286 golpes (que por algo es Hokage ¿no?)Impactando todos y cada un de ellos no dejando ni respirar al bijuu

-"tal vez podría derrotarme"-piensa el bijju

Zero por su parte no podía evitar emocionarse al ver pelear a Hinata se continuaba preguntando por que pero luego dejo de darle importancia y continuó viendo tan gran pelea

Hinata comienza hacer sellos creando un shidori luego dos clones aparecen y lo combinan con fuego y viento a lo que ella llama

-fusión shidori- grita ella y luego desparece  
Para aparecer frente al bijuu que aun estaba dolido del último ataque, al verla tan cerca lo único que puede hacer es atravesar sus manos, la fusión shidori impacta en las manos del Shukaku hiriéndole gravemente

-"otro ataque así y moriré"- piensa el bijuu

-prepárate a morir –dice ella formando su mortal técnica en su mano derecha

-Vamos tu puedes Hinata- grita Zero muy emocionado

La chica mira done el reploide y esta sufre tremendo sonrojo que la técnica le explota en la en cara, esto es aprovechado por el Shukaku para comenzar a atacar con fachas de arena y ella termina cayendo en un ataúd de arena

Zero inconscientemente desenfunda su z-saber, ejecuta un dash y haciendo un simple corte ataca al Shukaku y al terminar lo vemos tras el demonio

-¿Qué me has hecho?- pregunta el Shukaku

-Esta es la parte donde sales corriendo por tu vida-Zero dice fríamente

-¿Por qué habrá de…?-en cuanto el Shukaku se voltea nota que su cuerpo tiene profundos y enormes cortes por todas partes-VOY A BOLBER POR TI- Grita el bijuu luego desaparece en una nube de humo

-te estare esperando- dice Zero para si

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí el ultimo portador del sharingan observa

-"ese tipo de la armadura roja, es veloz mi sharingan a penas pudo seguirle, no fue un simple corte fueron mas de cien en menos de un segundo, ¡rayos!"-piensa el uchiha menor

Con Zero Y Hinata

Zero se acerca a Hinata para ayudarla a levantarse

-¿Estas bien amiga?- pregunta Zero preocupado

-No te preocupes, por algo soy la Hokage de Konoha-Ella responde  
De pronto Ino aparece

-Hinata-sama ahí ninjas atacando por la puerta sur- dice Ino preocupada

-voy para haya- responde Hinata que- tu cúralos a ellos- señalando a los chicos-¿vamos Zero?- el solo asiente y comienza a seguirla

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**defendiendo a konoha parte 2: Una pequeña batalla y un viejo rival regresa**

Una pequeña batalla y un viejo rival regresa

Mientras Hinata y Zero se dirigen ala puerta sur de Konoha, un tipo cubierto de pies a cabeza camina en una gran cueva esperando a alguien unos segundos después aparece el shukaku muy mal herido de muerte

-savias que no permito que mis súbditos me fallen-dice el tipo encapotado

-lo se mi lord-responde el shukaku-perdóneme-pide el bijuu

El tipo encapotado deja ver su mano cargada con chacra este se desprende arrebatando la vida del bijuu

-estas perdonado, muere en paz-musita el tipo encapotado

Mientras Hinata y Zero saltan por los techos ellos platican

-¿y tu que eres?- pregunta hinata nerviosa

-perdón pero no entendí la pregunta- responde zero extrañado

-¿Qué si eres un humano un demonio o que?-pregunta hinata nerviosa

-a ya entendí, yo soy un reploid-responde zero un poco triste -aun que algunos me dicen el demonio carmesí-

-Ho ya veo, ¿y por que te dicen así?-

-por que he acecinado a mucha gente, tanto mala como inocente- responde el joven reploide

-¿y por que hiciste eso?-

-por culpa de un virus que mi creador puso dentro de mi-

-tú y naruto hubiesen sido grandes amigos-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-tu y naruto tienen el mismo problema y se parecen tanto, a el lo trataron muy mal en la aldea por tener el kyubi no youko dentro del el, y su padre fue el que lo encerró hai-

-si es duro cuando te juzgan por lo que llevas dentro y no por lo que eres-zero dice tristemente

-zero a ti ¿Qué te gusta comer?-pregunta tímidamente hinata

-a pues veraz, a mi me gusta-pero zero es interrumpido por tres figuras

-¿tu eres hinata hyuga?-pregunta una chica rubia

-si ¿y que demonios paso aquí?-pregunta la chica peliazul activando su byakugan

-nosotros los matamos-responde un chico pelirrojo señalando a la gran cantidad de ninjas que estaban tirados sin vida en el suelo

-nuestro lord nos envió a eliminarte a ti-responde la chica rubia

-a ver si puedes-reta Hinata

-soy la mejor kunoichi de todas-responde la chica

-¿como rayos te llamas?-pregunta zero

-que les importa par de tarados ("alice")- haciendo sellos y lanzando una bola de fuego a hinata

-que me quieres vencer con eso- hinata salta sobre la bola de fuego y comienza a golpear sus puntos de chacra, pero no le hace nada

-juno, vela, encárguense del tipo de la armadura roja yo me encargo de esta debilucha- pide alice y juno y vela asienten

Descripción de alice: cabello rubio, y largo a 2 colas, 1.70 de altura, ropa como la de temari pero en azul oscuro, ojos verdes, tez blanca

Descripción de juno: pelirrojo (en el pelo es como el de sai), 1.65 de altura, viste igualito a kakashi solo que el sharingan lo tiene el ojo derecho, hermano de vela, tez blanca

Descripción de vela: pelirroja ojos verdes, 1.70 de altura, viste una blusa color morado y un pans del mismo color, tez blanca, el byakugan en su ojo derecho y domina en estilo hyuga

Los 2 chicos saltaron colocándose a 3 metros de zero cada uno (izquierda y derecha)  
Comenzando a realizar sellos

-katon: karyuudan no jutsu-grita Vela

-raiton: rairyuudan no jutsu-grita Juno

Ambas técnicas rodean a zero envolviéndolo en una gran explosión, pero el sale un poco quemado realizando un dash para después goleara juno y dando un salto mortal incrusta su z-saver en el costado de vela y luego la arroja al suelo

-hmp creí que eran mas fuertes-reclama zero

Mientras en la otra pelea Hinata es sorprendida por la gran habilidad de esta chica llamada Alice crear un shidori similar al suyo ambas técnicas impactan dejando muy lastimada a la actual Hokage de la hoja

-esto se acabo-dice Hinata realizando sellos-katon: ryuseiyu no jutso-la enorme bola de fuego se eleva al cielo y luego de un gran estruendo muchas bolas de fuego descienden golpeando a Alice

De pronto los chicos desapareasen en un rallo de luz para aparecer en una especie de cueva

-por que demonios nos saco de la batalla- reclama vela

-ya la tenia-reclama Alice

-porque ninguno de ustedes esta al nivel de ese rival-responde saliendo de las sombras el tipo encapotado revelando que es lord shadow phantom de los 4 guardianes de neo arcadia-la hokage es mas fuerte de lo que pensé y el inútil de zero también, además ese no es mi plan-

-¿y cual es su plan?-pregunta Juno

-destruir 4 las aldeas Ninja, después reunir a todos los señores feudales en una sola y luego aplastarla-responde phantom

-y esa aldea es konoha- esta ves es Alice la que habla

-si-response phantom

Dos días después en konoha se dio la noticia 4 de las 5 grandes aldeas Ninja estaban destruidas y los señores feudales buscaron refugio en konoha junto con ninjas que sobrevivieron a la masacre en todas partes fue la misma historia 3 ninjas en traban en la aldea y mataban a todos menos a los señores feudales tal como lo dijo phantom


	4. Chapter 4

**Dejando las penas atrás: desastres y desaires**

Pasaron 2 días desde que la hoja fue atacada, 2 escuadrones ambu, 15 chunin, 18 genin, 12 jounin, eran las bajas y la hokage estaba atareada con eso, pero ella y un par de clones de sombra se encargaba de los papeles y de recibir a los refugiados de otras aldeas que se trasladaron a konoha así como los señores feudales y sus familias y algunas ninjas que sobrevivieron a la masacre provenientes de la aldea del la arena y rayo

Zero era interrogado por el consejo de la hoja que en estos momentos son, Shino Avurame, Kiva Inozuka, Rocklee, Neji Hyuga, Tenten, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaca, Yue Haruno, y el lider Shikamaru Nara, Sai en el lugar de Danzuo (creo que asi se escribe), los cuales ya estaban lo suficientemente grandecitos como para sustituir a sus padres en el consejo de la hoja a y Sasuke se caso con Konan y tienen 2 pequeños demonios, pero eso es otra historia y también es el kage del sonido.

-hemos estado pensando y ablando y queremos pedirte un favor-dice el Nara

-ve al grano shikamaru- exige kiva

-si ya voy-dice fastidiado shikamaru-¿podrías ser un ninja de la hoja?-pregunta finalmente el nara

-¿hinata esta deacuerdo?, por que por lo que veo ella tiene ninjas muy fuertes aquí y no creo que ocupe mas-responde el reploide

-ella lo esta y yo también-dice el señor feudal entrando a la discusión

-aceptare cuando hable con hinata primero, ¿están de acuerdo?- responde zero- "después de todo voy ha estar un tiempo aquí"-piensa para si

-yo te llevare con ella-dice yue haruno

-gracias- le responde el reploide

Y al salir de la sala del consejo ya era de noche, yue guía a zero por toda la aldea hasta llegar a un cementerio

-sigue el sendero, ella esta al final del camino- dice yue y el comienza a caminar

Mientras caminaba alcanza a divisar a hinata asta el final rezando por el alma del difunto

-¿así que a que es la tumba de naruto?- dice tristemente

-si aquí descansan sus cenizas-responde hinata

-¿cenizas?, ¿Ha lo cremaron?-le pregunta a la chica

-no- responde ella tristemente-lo mato una técnica llamada amateratsu-

-a si esa bola de fuego negro que deja las llamas ardiendo 7 diaz- dice zero

-¿Cómo la conoces?-pregunta desconcertada la actual hokage

-simple es la técnica final de un reploide llamado phamton- responde zero muy serio

-¿sabes como me siento?-pregunta ella

-creo que si, sientes que todo es tu culpa que si hubieras buscado otro camino tal vez toda vía estaría contigo y no donde esta, se lo que se siente, las pesadillas, cuando te levantas y a todo mundo lo llamas por su nombre créeme comprendo tu dolor- dice el tristemente

-¿tu también?-pregunta hinata

-peor yo mismo la mate, se que te preguntas por que lo hice, pero era ella o mis amigos y mi mundo-dice apunto de llorar recordando cuando el mato a su novia iris

-es difícil tomar deciones así-responde hinata-yo en tu situación yo hubiera salvado a mi naruto kun

-supongo yo que rompiste con el a causa de tu enfermedad y luego el despechado hiso una gran lo cura de la cual no sobrevivió- dice el

-lo peor es que no estoy enferma, una tal sakura haruno cambio mis resultados en un chequeo general que me realice y…..-es interrumpida por zero

-a causa de eso decidiste terminar con el para protegerlo del dolor que hoy tu sientes- a lo que ella  
solo asiente- ¿y que paso con esa tal sakura?-

-hace un año se caso con mi primo neji y tienen 3 hijos-responde ella

-de un solo, de un solo, bueno tu me entiendes-dice zero algo sorprendido

-si-responde ella al entender la indirecta-¿para que me buscas?

-el consejo quiere que sea un ninja de la hoja- responde el

-¿y?-pregunta hinata

-no quiero usar una ridícula banda en mi cabeza-responde el logrando obtener una pequeña risita de hinata

-¿te ríes igual a ciel?- dice con la tristesa marcada en el rostro

-¿otra ex novia?-pregunta ella pero el reploide no responde al estar recordando la muerte de ciel bajo una ráfaga de disparos

El dolor comienza a crecer entre los dos así como la distancia se hace mas corta hasta que ambos unen sus labios en un tierno y apasionado beso disparado por el dolor que ellos sienten en ese momento, pero no dura mucho a causa de

-veo que te olvidaste de mi amigo-dice una voz

-sal de una vez uchiha, no tienes vergüenza al venir a este lugar-responde hinata dejando ver su barrera de sangre

-que no puedo venir a dejar un presente en la tumba de mi mejor amigo-dice el uchiha

-no estaría en la tumba si tu no lo hubieras puesto hay, uchiha sasuke- dice hinata

-que el fuerte mata al débil-responde el uchiha

-si por eso te saque a punta patadas desde el territorio uchiha asta la puerta principal de konoha-dice riendo la actual hokage

-siempre quise saber por que no me mataste-dice el uchiha

-eso agradecelo a tus hijos,no quise que tus hijos pasaran lo mismo que naruto y crecieran sin padre, ganas no ma faltan-responde hinata con toda seguridad


	5. Chapter 5

**DEJANDO LAS PENAS ATRÁS: LA MUERTE DE NARUTO**

DEJANDO LAS PENAS ATRÁS: LE MUERTE DE NARUTO

La tención se notaba en el aire, hinata y el uchiha continuaban discutiendo, arto el uchiha seca su katana para arremeter contra la actual hokage.  
La hokage no se queda atrás y desenfunda una katana corta vientos, para después cargarla con un pequeño torbellino de viento

Ambas técnicas al encontrarse generan una tremenda explosión que unas piedras, una que otra lapida y un uchiha sale volando, mientras que la hokage solo es empujada un par de metros atrás, el uchiha choca contra un árbol dándose un duro golpe

Hinata comienza a acercarse al joven uchiha tronándose los nudillos

-parece que tendré que sacarte a patadas de la aldea otra vez-amenaza la actual hokage –sasuke-

-alto hinata no vale la pena-zero le dice tratando de detener a hinata, esta solo suspira

-tienes razón-articula hinata-¿nos vamos?-

-claro-le responde el reploide, a lo que la chica solo lo toma del brazo y comienzan a caminar

-"naruto"-piensa el uchiha al recordrar como perdió a su mejor amigo rival casi hermano  
-"flash back"-

Sasuke, el despechado naruto, e itachi avanzaban entre los arboles dirigiéndose a la guarida de la organización mas poderosa de todos los tiempos ninja

-en cuanto esto termine te matare- amenaza el uchiha menor al mayor

-si lo que digas-dice itachi sin mucho interés

-¿crees que podamos ganar?-pregunta naruto

-si, tu tienes al kyubi, sasuke el sello de segundo nivel y yo el mangekyou sharingan, podemos ganar-afrima el joven itachi

Continuaron avanzando hasta llegar a un volcán donde se podía divisar una en trada y afuera 6 tipos vestidos con capas negras y nubes rojas

-itachi-san ¿de que lado estas?-pregunta madara

-del mío- responde itachi lanzando bolas de fuego por todas partes

Naruto desaparece, para reaparecer junto a konan y golpearla con el oodama rasengan y dejarla fuera de la pelea

Sasuke por su parte acaba con la vida de zetsu después de atraparlo en un dragon de fuego negro

E itachi no deja a deidara invocar sus marionetas atrapándolo en jutsu prisión de agua la cual se comprime hasta acabar con su vida

-infelices nos tomaron por sorpresa- grita kisame

-sasuke ve por kisame, naruto tu por pein, yo por madara-ordena el uchiha mayor a lo que todos asienten

Sasuke se lanza sobre kisame con shidori en mano, naruto livera tres colas del kyubi e itachi inica una batalla con madara en el tsukoyomi

El primero en caer es itachi, luego se escucha un estruendo y es sasuke que es incrustado en un muro, por ultimo vemos a naruto ser golpeado brutalmente por pain

-en la mente de naruto-

-kyubi sama préstame tu fuerza- pide naruto al poderoso bijuu

-¿me daras mi libertad?-pide el kyubi

Naruto solo aciente y el bijuu ríe como loco

-fuera de la mente de naruto-

-es hora de sacarle el bijuu- dice madara

-haber si pueden- dice una voz

-"esa voz"-piensa madara-"Ho no el kyubi"-pain, kisame, cuidado no peleamos con el chico, esta vez será con el kyubi-a firma el mas viejo de todos los uchihas

-¿amigo kyubi me recuerdas?- pregunta madara

-Ho si tu eres el inútil que me invoco para que destruyera konoha-dice el enfurecido kyubi el cual desaparece ante los ojos de casi todos menos madara y sasuke le siguen viendo gracias al sharingan

La cabeza y brazos de kisame son arrancados del resto de su cuerpo tan rápido que ni siquiera le dolió, milésimas de segundos después el corazón de pain es extraído con toda facilidad del cuerpo de pain para después hacerle  
lo mismo que a kisame

Ahora su blanco era madara rápidamente en una mano en chacra del bijuu comienza a girar formando un rasengan pero este toma la forma de una cabeza de dragon a lo que bautiza

-katon: karyuudan no rasen no jutsu- y este embiste a madara

Madara no tiene otra que usar el amateratsu y defenderse ambas técnicas chocan y por lógica otra gran explosión se genera pero, madara queda mal herido pero de pie mientras que el kyubi esta tirado en el suelo, este comienza a acercarse a sasuke y comienza a hacer sellos para pasarse al otro uchiha, pero naruto logra abrazar a madara antes de que termine y lo atraviesa con 6 de las 9 colas

Sasuke aterrado activa su mangekyou sharingan y prepara su amateratsu

-no sasuke espera- dice naruto pero este es ingnorado y sasuke lanza el amateratsu acabando con madara pero también con naruto

-eres un idiota sasuke- dice itachi

-¿y que diremos?- sasuke pide consejo a su hermano mayor

-la verdad pues yo lo vi todo-suena la voz de kakashi por todo el lugar  
- end flash back-

- naruto espero que me puedas perdonar por lo que te hice- pide el uchiha a la tumba de su amigo

-yo creo que el ya te perdono- vuelve a sonar la voz de kakashi

A lo que sasuke solo sonríe ampliamente


	6. Chapter 6

**Dejando las penas a un lado; los Viejos conocidos**

Había pasado un mes desde el encuentro con el ucniha yen la aldea de la hoja todo seguía igual, ninjas haciendo misiones, la hokage con 3 pilas de papeles por revisar y otras 2 de misiones por asignar, en resumen era un día normal.

Pero en la base donde es encuentra phantom

-¿tenemos un trato phantom?- pregunta una pelirroja de unos 35 años

-claro, yo te ayudo a mata al tipo que mato a tu hijo, y me ayudas a destruir la aldea de la hoja- responde phantom

-hasta ese día- dice ella despidiéndose del reploid

-hasta pronto kushina san- susurra el reploide, mientras divaga en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz de Alice la saca de concentración

-¿lord phantom que quiere mostrarnos?- preguntan ella, Juno y vela

- ha eso por favor síganme- dice el reploid

Los 4 caminan por un largo pasillo hasta una gran puerta, tras la puerta unas escaleras descendentes, por  
las cuales comienzan a bajar, hasta llegar a un cuarto donde hay muchas computadoras y una capsula de criogenia para reploides

-¿que es esta cosa?- pregunta vela

- no ¿si no quien esta en esa cosa?- corrige Juno

-esto es la fusión del jinchuuriki y un reploid- responde phantom- esto es el ninja perfecto- finaliza

-se siente un gran poder- dice Alice

-Si, pero el no despertara asta dentro de 6 meses, ustedes alístense que van a ir con kushina a destruir a  
la hoja- ordena el reploide

-si mi lord- dicen los 3 al unisonó

-dentro de 5 días atacaremos- finaliza y estos desparecen en una nube de humo

5 dias después en la aldea de la hoja

-sin duda es el mejor ramen que he comido- dice afirmando el zero

-sabia que te gustaría zero kun- asegura hinata a su compañero rojo- y dime lee kun ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento con zero kun?- le pregunta a su compañero verde

-zero kun aprende muy rápido el estilo que manejamos en la hoja hokage sama- responde rock lee

-ho que bien y dime zero ¿cual es tu comida favorita?- pregunta hinata un tanto ruborizada

-ha pues mi comida favorita es…..- pero es interrumpido de nuevo

-hinata sama tenemos un problema- dice kakashi apareciendo de pronto

-¿que pasa kakashi san?- pregunta hinata

-un gran ejercito se aproxima a konoha- responde kakashi

- y ¿ya están llevando a los aldeanos a los refugios?- indaga la hokage

-si señora, y su escuadrón especial la espera para ir a encontrar al enemigo- responde kakashi

-perfecto, recuerda el plan de siempre jounin y genin se quedan a defender konoha y mi escuadrón especial y yo salimos e patear traseros, ¿zero kun vienes?- le pregunta al reploid

- ha claro que voy, odio esperar a que ataque el enemigo- responde el reploide tomando la mano de hinata para después desaparecer y reaparecer en la entrada de konoha

-¿que rayos fue eso?- pregunta hinata desconcertada

-tele trasportación- le responde zero

El escuadrón se acerca donde hokage sama

-hokage sama estamos listos- dice la voz de un exakatsuki conocido y admirado por todos

- muy bien itachi la mitad de mi escuadrón se que da contigo a defender la puerta el resto viene conmigo, que esperan vámonos- ordena la hokage

Todos rápidamente comienzan a seguirla atreves del bosque

-hai están-dice un ambu al divisar a sus enemigos

La batalla comenzó y hinata saco dos kunais y comenzó a mandar enemigos al otro mundo, los primeros 6 caen degollados, otros 4 son asesinados tan rápido que ni siquiera les dolió, esta es rodeada por unos 20 enemigos pero saca una katana corta vientos, y sin formar sellos es cargada con un torbellino de viento, un simple corte acabo con todos ellos

Zero por su parte también aniquilaba tantos enemigos como le alcanzaba su z-saber, después desenfundo en booster y disparando tan rápido como la luz acabo con casi todos los enemigos que tenia al alcance, pero esta es envestido por una katana roja la cual es bloqueada por el z-saber

-¿tu?- se preguntan los dos al unisonó

-alto paren esta inútil batalla- exige la chica que chico espadas con zero, a lo que su ejercito obedece- yo no puedo atacar a un amigo, ¿o si zero kun?- pregunta ella

-no cabe duda eres tu kushina san- dice zero guardando el z-saber y ella su katana roja

-¿que te trae por aquí?- cuestiona ella

-la explosión de una estación espacial- responde el

-ho con que eso- dice kushina -busco a un tal….- pero es interrumpida por el reploid

-uchiha sasuke- responde el por ella

-si ¿le conoces?- cuestiona ella

-le he visto una vez, supongo le buscas para vengar la muerte de tu hijo naruto- responde el reploide

-si veo que estas bien informado- dice ella

- ben sígueme, apuesto que la hokage te dirá donde esta- pide el repliod y es seguido por ella

Unos segundos después

-¿kushina sama es usted?-grita a todo pulmón - ¿usted es la madre de naruto?- dice sin para gritar

-un segundo -¿usted y zero kun se conocen?- grita otra vez apunto de desmallarse pero puede controlarse

-es una larga historia-responden los dos al unisonó


	7. Chapter 7

Encuentros disparejos itachi vs juno

Cerca de la entrada de la aldea de la hoja el equipo que había ido con itachi luchaba valientemente con la gente de phantom siendo superados 4 a 1 pero a un así no se rendían todos lidereados por el valiente, imbatible, incansable, formidable, honorable, y apreciable uchiha itachi.

-al fin te encuentro uchiha itachi- sonó la voz de juno en el bosque

-¿Quién eres? Y aun mas importante ¿por que tienes el sharingan?- pregunta itachi un tanto sorprendido

(n/a: itachi lleva su ropa de cuando mato al clan uchiha)

-de todas formas vas a morir, así que te lo diré- comenzó juno- hace un tiempo mi hermana vela y yo matamos unos hyugas, mi hermana se que do con el byakugan y yo con la ayuda de phantom sama hice evolucionar un byakugan al sharingan gracias a unos experimentos-

-eres igual de estúpido que mi hermano- respondió itachi mostrando su barrera de sangre

El joven juno ofendido lanzo varios kunais con sello explosivos pero estos atravesaron a itachi sin causarle daño

-¿Qué demonios?- se pregunto juno intrigado- ¨debe ser un genjutsu¨- pensaba juno mientras lazaba mas kunais con explosivos y estos seguían atravesándole sin dañarle- ¨en definitiva es un genjutsu, pero, ¿donde esta el real?- se preguntaba

-¿con ese sharingan cuanto puedes ver?- pregunto itachi apareciendo a sus espaldas antes de tomarle por el cuello para después rompérselo con pura fuerza bruta

El cuerpo de juno cayo sin vida al suelo para luego desaparecer, cosa que no sorprendió a itachi

-es muy poderoso itachi san- decía el juno real bajando de un árbol –pero no necesito el sharingan para ver atreves de su genjutsu- sentencio

El joven juno se lanzo al ataque con rápido taijutsu, pero sus golpes eran desviados o evadidos con suma facilidad por itachi que poco a poco presionaba con su esplendida defensa y esto ponía muy furioso a juno el cual comenzaba a hacer sellos

-raiton: raí dai ken- grito juno al terminar la cadena de sellos, en su mano se formaba una gran espada eléctrica con la que corto el cuerpo de itachi por la mitad y estas segundos mas tade se convirtió en cuervos negros

-su genjutsu especial-pensaba juno buscando a itachi con la mirada

El verdadero itachi apareció caminando tranquilamente entre los arboles con una gabardina como la de akatsuki pero blanca y con nubes del mismo color, rojas

-espero que no estés cansado - dijo itachi - la batalla recién empieza- sentencio

- huy que miedo- decía juno moviendo sus manos - el mangekyou sharingan-

-tsukuyomi- se escucho la vos de itachi

De pronto fue como si el tiempo se detuviera

-en esta dimensión puedo controlar el tiempo, el espacio, y hasta la masa de los objetos - dijo itachi mirando a un juno atado con cadenas de piernas, brazos y cuello.

-ya lo se me ¿tomas por un novato o que? – pregunto retador itachi

-ahora pasaras los próximos 10 días siendo desgarrado y desmembrado trozo por trozo-sentencio itachi mientras unos ganchos se incrustaban en el cuerpo de juno y comenzaban a desgarrarlo, riñones, corazón, pulmones, intestinos, sesos , páncreas, hígado y demás miembros fueron esparcidos por todas partes ensangrentados.

De pronto todo volvió a comenzar

-en esta dimensión puedo controlar el tiempo, el espacio, y hasta la masa de los objetos – repitió itachi – faltan 9 días, 23 horas, 59 minutos, 59 segundos-

-todo eso para un mísero segundo- dijo juno en un hilo de voz antes de que los ganchos de incrustaran de nuevo

En el mundo real juno gritaba tan fuerte que desgarro su propia garganta y murió ahogado por su propia sangre


	8. Chapter 8

Encuentros disparejos vela vs. kushina

Los gritos de juno pronto alertaron a todos los presentes

-itachi debe haber usado el tsukuyomi- anuncio hokage sama

-perdón hinata chan- comenzó la uzumaki- podrías darme permiso de entrar en konoha para visitar la tumba de mi hijo- finalmente pidió kushina, a lo que hokage sama contesto sacando un pergamino y firmándolo a la velocidad del relámpago

-con esto no le negaran la entrada- decía hinata mientras le entregaba dicho pergamino a kushina

Esta solo respondió con una prolongada reverencia y luego de que les ordeno a sus hombres que se retirasen esta volteo a mirar a zero

-espero verte pronto zero kun, todavía me debes una revancha- luego se volteo donde hinata- y a usted la veré mas tarde para que me informe donde esta el uchiha que mato a mi hijo- finalizo ella y desapareció en una nube de humo

En otro lugar

-lord phantom- sonaba la voz de vela un poco tímida- kushina san nos traiciono-

-has lo mas lógico- respondió phantom- búscala y mátala- sentencio

-como usted ordene- respondió ella desapareciendo en una nube de humo

Ahora vemos a kushina en el cementerio de konoha, al parecer ella esta rezando frente a una lapida en la cual se alcanza a leer uzumaki naruto

Varias shurikens salieron volando en dirección de la uzumaki pero esta rápidamente saco un kunai y las desvió sin embargo las shurikens se transformaron en cuatro clones de sombra de vela, sin embargo haciendo 4 cortes rápidos elimino a los clones

-¿Por qué no sales de una buena vez?- exigió la uzumaki

-tan impaciente como siempre, no puedo esperar a acabar con usted- decía vela comenzando a hacer sellos.

-katon: gokakyou no jutsu- ejecuto vela.

La enorme bola de fuego salio disparada donde se encontraba la uzumaki la cual con toda la tranquilidad del mundo saco su sable carmesí.

-katon: slash- respondió la uzumaki haciendo un corte al aire con su sable del cual se desprendió un corte de fuego con forma de media luna, el cual se impacto con la bola de fuego creando una pequeña explosión.

-mocosa insolente, te mostrare solo un poco de mi verdadero poder- amenazo la uzumaki mientras su cuerpo era cubierto por una aura roja, las uñas de sus manos se alargaban hasta convertirse en unas grandes y filosas garras, sus ojos se tornaron rojos como la sangre, sus orejas, pupilas, y colmillos se alargaron dándole un aire zorruno y para finalizar el aura roja formo tres colas.

-"esa transformación"- se dijo vela- ¿acaso es jinchuuriki?-pregunto ella atónita ante la posibilidad

-no- respondió kushina con una voz carente de emoción alguna- yo soy el resultado del amor que se tuvo el kyubi no youko y mi madre- anuncio kushina

-discúlpame pro no entender- dijo vela un tanto burlona

-en otras palabras, soy hija del kyubi no youko- finalizo antes de desaparecer a tanta velocidad que desgarro el suelo

La muy sorprendida vela rápidamente activo su byakugan para tratar de localizarla sin embargo kushina se movía tan rápido que apenas y sentía su chacra y justo en el momento que dejo de percibirlo, recibió un zarpaso en la cara de cuatro cortadas, 2 en la mejilla una sobre la ceja y otra que le destrozo el byakugan, el segundo le destrozo la garganta evitando que gritara, el tercero desgarro desde el hombro derecho hasta la ultima costilla izquierda, el cuarto destrozo los tendones de sus piernas haciendo que vela cayera al suelo hincada, otros dos destrozaron su espalda uno de izquierda a derecha y otro en viceversa, finalmente kushina apareció frente a vela, mientras en su mano derecha giraba a toda velocidad lo que conocemos como

-¡rasengan!-grito mientras impactaba en el ya muy destrozado pecho de vela su técnica mandando a volar su alma mucho al otro mundo-¡odio que me interrumpan cuando estoy rezando!-volvió a gritar kushina volviendo a la normalidad y regresando a rezar en la tumba de su hijo.


	9. Chapter 9

Tanto Hinata como Alice se pararon en la cabeza de sus respectivos dragones y comenzaron una larga cadena de sellos mientras concentraban chacra...

-Doble garra voladora- gritaron ambas ninja mientras sus dragones se ergian y sus garras se alargaban para luego lanzarse al ataque...

Las garras de ambos dragones chocaron un par de veces antes de que la energía liberada generara una gran explosión...

-Hinata- Zero susurro con preocupación

Zero rápidamente ejecuto un dash para ir en ayuda de Hinata siendo detenido por una gran shuriken...

-Hey tu batalla será conmigo- sonó una voz...

-Phantom- Zero susurra sacando el z-saber para bloquear una serie de kunais...

-Tu habías volado en pedazos en el palacio de Neo Arcadia- dijo Zero...

-Debes saber del jutsu de clon perfecto mas jutsu de desplazamiento temporal sin embargo me equivoque en un sello y pare en esta dimensión- decía Phantom para después lanzar mas kunais y shurikens siendo bloqueados por rápidos disparos del z-booster

Zero ejecuto un dash para acercarse a Phantom e intentar golpearlo con el z-saver pero siendo bloqueado por la katana de Phantom, Zero esperando eso golpeo a Phantom con el ante brazo y luego cambiar a la recoil-rod incrustándola un par de veces en el pecho del ninja reploid, para luego ejecutar una patada giratoria con lo que Phantom salió volando un par de metros hasta chocar con un árbol el cual se destruyo

-Veo que te has puesto a entrenar- decía Phantom levantándose con pesadez y haciendo sellos - Amateratsu no ryudan- Phantom lanzo de su boca un dragón de fuego de llamas negras...

-Veo que puedes darle forma a esa técnica, pero a un así- Zero rápidamente lanzo su shieldboomerang con el que partio la técnica de Phantom por la mitad...

El ninja rápidamente lanzo otra bola de fuego negro cortándola para que tomase forma de media luna dando de lleno en guerrero de armadura carmesí el cual rodo un par de metros en el suelo antes de ponerse en pie...

-Esto termina aquí- Phantom sentencio mientras las llamas negras rodeaban su katana hasta formar un torbellino

Tomando z-saver Zero activo el fire chip para luego concentrar en la hoja de su sable tanta energía como le fue posible, Phantom avanzo a gran velocidad, Zero no quiso quedarse atrás, cuando las armas entraron en contacto la explosión fue inmensa...

Mientras tanto en la aldea del sonido Uchiha Yahiko, Uchiha Nagato, Uchiha Itachi, al igual que su padre el otokage Uchiha Sasuke, su madre Konan y todo un escuadrón de ninjas del sonido repelian el ataque del Sambi y el Yombi

-Amateratsu- ejecutaron los 4 Uchiha envolviendo a los 2 bijuu en su fuego negro... -Phantom-sama nos mintió- reclamaba el Yombi antes de morir...

-Sabia que el clan Uchiha estaba aquí- recalco el Sambi...

-Nos envió a una muerte segura- gritaron los bijuues antes de ser consumidos por las llamas... -Sasuke-kun es peligroso que uses así tus ojos- decía Konan mientras limpiaba las ensangrentadas mejillas de su marido

-Lo se mi vida- contesto Sasuke mientras tomaba a su esposa de la cintura para regresar a su hogar...

De vuelta a Konoha ...

Divisamos el cuerpo de la joven ninja de Phantom tirado en el suelo...

-Fuiste una excelente ninja- dijo Hokage sama antes de desaparecer revelando que era un clon de sombra -Es la primera vez que hacen a mi clon de sombra llegar a su limite-...

-Hokage sama nuestros enemigos son repelidos- sono la voz de Itachi...

-Ayudemos a nuestros camaradas- ordeno antes de desaparecer

-¿Como es que estas vivo después de esa explosión?- cuestiono Phantom...

-Simple no puedo morir hasta acabar contigo anda que la batalla recién empieza- decía Zero disparando varias bolas de plasma hacia Phantom...

El reploid ninja eludió el ataque mientras lanzaba 4 kunais que se tras formaron en clones y el original comenzaba hacer una gran cadena de sellos, las copias se dispusieron a proteger al original -Veamos si puedes con 4 clones perfectos- Phantom finalizo...

Zero se lanzo al ataque chocando espadas con el primero los otros 3 intentaron atacarle por la espalda pero la katana roja de Kushina partio en seis partes a uno y a otro lo elimino con el rasengan, Zero finalmente asesino a los otros 2...

-MUY TARDE IMBESILES ESTA ES MI MEJOR TECNICA- Phantom grito

-Fuin jutsu shiki fuijin- termina Phantom con lo cual invoca al Sinigami...

El Shinigami atraviesa a Phantom con su brazo derecho para luego dirigirse por Zero,...

-Distráelo mientras preparo una contrainvocion y no permitas que sus garras te atrapen- sono la voz de Kushina a lo que Zero solo asintió...

El reploid carmesí llamo la atención de Phantom y Shinigami cuanto el ex guardián de neo arcadia necesito protección de una bola de fuego que Zero disparara a su cara con el booster...

La segunda mano del Shinigami también traspaso a Phantom solo que esta llevaba una gran katana, con la que envistió a Zero con mucha fuerza tanta que lo empujo un par de metros atrás a pesar de bloquear con el z-saver, para luego evadir la garra de la mano derecha con un salto invertido, Zero se lanzo al ataque primero lanzando 4 bolas de electricidad, 2 cortes de energía con forma de media luna, el ataque con las bolas de plasma fue inefectivo pues Shinigami les bloqueo, sin embargo los cortes de energía si golpearon a Phantom

Este cayó al suelo hincado y mal herido...

-Acaba con el rápido- ordeno Phantom a Shinigami mientras escupia fluido vital por la boca...

El reploid carmesí disparo usando el booster un par de bolas de bolas de fuego que casi impactaron en Phantom de no ser por la protección del Shinigami, las manos de Shinigami atacaron al reploide carmesí de nuevo pero este las golpeo con el z-saver repeliendo su ataque, Zero ejecuto un dash para acercarse a Phantom donde lanzo el shieldboomerang con lo que intentase partir a Phantom por la mitad pero siendo detenido nuevamente por la protección de las manos de Shinigami, sin embargo un zorro de fuego de 9 colas impacto en Phantom haciendo que se tambaleara la invocación...

-No iba a dejar que te quedaras con toda la diversión- dijo Kushina mientras preparaba otro jutsu- este lo aprendí de ti, katon:dash- de pronto la ninja pelirroja se movió a una increíble velocidad pasando

-Creí que eras mas fuerte- la voz de Kushina mientras extendía un pergamino-jutsu de contra invocación- ejecuto Kushina para después usar su katon: dash y alejarse de ahí...

El pergamino formo un especie de vórtice que gradualmente absorbió al Shinigami y Phantom hasta no dejar rastro de ellos, no esta demás mencionar que Phantom murió debido a la invocación del Shinigami y que este ultimo regreso al lugar que le pertenece...

-¿como hiciste eso?- cuestiono Zero...

-nosotros los Uzumaki tenemos muchas habilidades, el fuego blanco que sirve para matar desde humanos hasta dioses, el poder de la contra invocación que sirve para desaparecer la invocación y su invocador, la anulación de cualquier tipo de barrera de sangre y la destrucción de la misma, el jutsu extracción de sangre este jutsu extrae la sangre del oponente sin que este pueda hacer algo para protegerse, y en mi caso el chacra de mi padre el kyubi no youko- la joven pelirroja explico


	10. Chapter 10

La batalla entre la gente de Phantom y los shinovis de la hoja había terminado y los supervivientes a tal batalla no esperaron a celebrar ni un segundo más, mientras tanto…

En las afueras de Konoha donde antiguamente entrenase el equipo 7 se encontraban la última de los Uzumaki y el hunter de armadura carmesí de nombre Zero mostrando sus respectivas armas

-solo espadas como la ultima vez- anuncio la Uzumaki mostrando su katana roja

-ho asi será- respondió el hunter e armadura carmesí mientras la hoja del z-saber crecía

Un segundo mas tarde el hunter se lanzo al ataque el sable de Zero impacto contra la katana de con gran fuerza, Kushina resistió el impacto y rápidamente respondió con una patada casi saco al hunter de balance, este dio un salto mortal invertido para eludir la patada de la ultima Uzumaki

Con Hinata hokage-sama

-hokage-sama llevare a Zero-kun de regreso a su mundo- decía un bushin de Kushina frente a hokage-sama

-el será nombrado shinovi de Konoha tan pronto termine con el papeleo- respondió la actual hokage de Konoha-además no creo que tenga el poder para abrir un agujero espacio tiempo-

-como una de los guardianes del tiempo y espacio puedo hacer eso- comenzó Kushina con la clásica sonrisa de victoria que todo Uzumaki debe tener-además su mundo esta en gran peligro de ser destruido-estipulo

-a un asi no puedes llevártelo- intento la hokage un tanto enojada pero a la ves sonrojada

-no me digas que- Kushina vio inquisitivamente solo un par de segundos-¿te enamoraste de el?- cuestiono casi con risa

-pero- intento la hokage inútilmente

-el es de otro mundo y debe regresar- sentencio Kushina viendo el sonrojo de la hokage

-pero- intento de nuevo la a un mas sonrojada hokage de Konoha

-además no tienes oportunidad con el-continuo la Uzumaki-el esta enamorado de una chica de nombre…-

-KUSHINA-SAMA-grito desesperada la hokage-yo solo pude amar a un hombre y ese hombre es Naruto-kun-respondió la hokage la cual parecía un tomate maduro

De vuelta en la revancha de Kushina

Sable y katana continuaban impactándose fuertemente despidiendo algunas chispas pues Kushina tenía su katana cargada con electricidad y por su parte Zero usaba su thonder ship para bloquear las poderosas embestidas que la ultima Uzumaki daba con cada ves mas fuerza

-no me digas que eso es todo lo que tienes Zero-kun- ínsito Kushina sin dejar de atacar- tu habilidad ha disminuido en este lapso de tiempo-a lo que Zero respondió con un

-fire spin- ejecuto el hunter dando un giro de 360 grados creando un poderoso círculo de fuego que se expandió en una circunferencia de tres metros

-katon: slash- ejecuto la Uzumaki el corte de fuego en forme de media luna para abrir la defensa de fuego de Zero, un segundo después las armas volvían a chocar intensamente

-¿como esperas protegerás a tu mundo si no puedes vencerme?- cuestiono la ultima Uzumaki arreciando el ataque por consiguiente Zero tubo que mantenerse a la defensiva-a un mas importante ¿Cómo protegerás a tu amada Ciel?-

-un segundo, ¿mi mundo?, ¿Ciel esta con vida?- cuestiono el hunter muy sorprendido

-claro que lo esta, y también pelea con un poderoso mal ella sola- aclaro la Uzumaki deteniendo el ataque pues Zero había terminado en el suelo debido a la impresión

-¿Cómo puedo regresar?- indago el hunter levantándose del suelo

-simple solo derrótame- expreso la Uzumaki antes de bloquear otro potente sablazo de parte del hunter- eso esta mejor-

Este regreso a su guardia al igual que ella pues se preparaban para un poderoso ataque, la Uzumaki cambio a elemento viento, un potente tornado se formo en la katana de esta, por su parte el hunter cambio al fire ship, justo después se vio en la necesidad de evadir una poderosa ráfaga de aire cortada por la katana de su contrincante

-parece que tendré que usar esto- dijo echando su sable hacia atrás mientras una corriente de fuego negro asedia desde el mango asta la punta de la hoja para luego girar intensamente hasta formar un torbellino

-mmm parece que pudiste copiar el Amateratsu de Phantom- dijo un tanto incitada la Uzumaki-el fuego del inframundo contra el fuego bendito, acepto el reto-dijo concentrando una gran cantidad de fuego blanco en su katana

Ambos contrincantes se movieron a tanta velocidad que el suelo bajo sus pies es desquebrajo en pedazos, después dos borrones rojos se impactaron a una tremenda velocidad, un segundo mas tarde la onda de choque se expandió por toda Konoha haciendo que los aldeanos volteasen solo para ver como una columna de fuego negro y blanco asedia al mismo cielo


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11el fin de esta historia

Disclaimer: ni megaman ni Naruto son míos, aclarado el punto vamos con el fic

En el destruido campo de entrenamiento se encontraban el guerrero de armadura carmesí y la última descendiente del clan Uzumaki completamente desparramados en el suelo

-creo que ha sido otro empate Zero-kun- dijo la Uzumaki levantándose pesadamente del suelo

-eso quiere decir que te sigo debiendo una revancha Kushina-chan- respondió el guerrero de armadura carmesí

-este será el adiós amigo mío, tu mundo te necesita- interrumpió la Uzumaki

-me gustaría despedirme de Hinata- susurro el hunter de armadura carmesí mientras observaba como la pelirroja Uzumaki realizaba los sellos pertinentes para enviar de vuelta a su mundo al hunter carmesí

-lo siento Zero pero no tenemos tiempo, las dimensiones están apunto de chocar, no volveremos a tener otra oportunidad hasta dentro de 10 años- respondió la Uzumaki un poco triste

-un segundo- grito a lo lejos la actual hokage de la aldea de la hoja para luego un segundo más tarde aparecer frente al guerrero carmesí- ¿no ibas a irte sin despedirte de mi verdad?- inquirió la hokage de Konoha

-yo no se que decir, Kushina-san dice que solo hay una oportunidad- respondió un tanto cohibido el hunter de armadura carmesí

-lo se uno de sus clones me lo ha explicado todo- respondió la hokage mirándole con ternura y comprensión- tu mundo te necesita pero- en ese momento tomo el brazo del hunter pera dibujar el símbolo del fénix en una de las protecciones del hunter (exactamente en la derecha) –este poder me fue dado a mi y yo se lo doy a quien quiero, si un día llegas necesitar mas poder no dudes en llar al fénix negro mediante este símbolo- explico Hinata hokage de la aldea de la hoja

-¿nos volveremos a ver?- cuestiono el hunter de armadura carmesí tanto como a Hinata como a Kushina

-a un me debes una revancha ¿recuerdas?- inquirió la Uzumaki a manera de despedida mientras terminaba con la enorme cadena de sellos

-¿Qué hay de ti Hinata?- inquirió el hunter a la joven hokage de cabello azul

-no lo se quizás Kushina-sama quisiera enseñarme el jutsu y podría ir a visitarte en mis vacaciones- respondió un poco tímida la hokage de la aldea de Konoha no sato

Justo en ese momento un gran aumento de gravedad se genero para comenzar a arrastrar al hunter a una especie de portal circular inter dimensional, el hunter carmesí se dejo llevar por la fuerza hasta que un gran destello lo segó

-muy bien se ha ido- susurro la hokage de la aldea

-descuida lo volveremos a ver te lo aseguro- respondió la Uzumaki mostrando esa legendaria sonrisa de seguridad que solo un Uzumaki puede ofrecer


End file.
